the_pack_youtubefandomcom-20200213-history
MrWoofless
Robert Latsky, better known as Woofless, or MrWoofless, is a 24-year-old youtube entertainer who, like TBNRFrags and Lachlan, has 2 youtube channels : His main channel, MrWoofless, and the other channel, Woofless. On his second channel, he posts videos of GTA 5, Call of Duty, CSGO, and more. On his main channel, he posts Minecraft videos and some animations. His Minecraft skin is a derp face with a brown Elvis hair, and a blue hoodie and pants.He joined Youwns a server with Preston called CosmicPvP, a faction server that originally came up with the idea of Custom enchants in factions. The IP to Rob and Preston's server : CosmicPvP.me Robert's, or Rob, birthday is June 28th, and he has one brother, Jason, and he does have 2 cousins he's been on some trips with. He also has featured his father and mother in some of his videos. His mother is known as Mama Woof, and has been featured in a How to Minecraft stream/video. She is also known for calling him gay Unconfirmed. He currently resides in Montreal Canada, and there are rumors of his living with Chelsey. History: When he was younger, he used to play piano. He quit, and then decided to do Youtube. Since the formation of the MrWoofless channel, it has gained over 1,000,000 subscribers, and is still growing. Before the channel became completely Minecraft only, it used to be a gaming channel of Dota. The channel used to be operated by 2 people, Robert(Rob) and Taffy. The channel was famous for a series called Passive Aggression, where Rob played the Indie game Modern Warfare 3, and tried to win without getting a single kill. The series was a success, and the channel got partnered with Machinima, and many guests joined them to play a game of Passive Aggression. After they got separated from Machinima, Taffy and Rob split and decided to go their different ways, and they separated their channels. The reason for this is still unclear, but Taffy stated in his 'Taffy's Rebirth' that they were on good terms. Server: Woofless owns a server along with TBNRFrags Preston called CosmicPVP. CosmicPVP is known for originally creating many custom enchantments, and making the Faction game mode more interesting. Woofless and TBNRFrags record on the server, and have a Faction series on the server. They upload Almost daily. It's one of the most popular series' on the Woofless channel. The system of the server is like a normal Faction server, but there are custom items such as the Chemical TNT, the Lethal TNT, the Gigantic TNT, and many custom enchantments, such as Deathbringer, Vampire, Poison, Hardened, Molten, Spirit Link, Heal, Epicness, Cowification, and Re-Forge. Every thirty minutes or so, a 'Cosmic Envoy' can be seen falling across the War Zone and warps Swamp, Nether, are the basic ones-Some realms have more or fewer. These Envoys are chests, that can range from common to legendary drops, that when left-clicked are destroyed. Anyone can get them, and they contain things from cakes and cookies, to potions and spider eyes, to shovels and armour. Friends: These are some of people that he records with more common ones. * The Pack * LogdotZip * ChocotheChocobo * PeteZahHutt * TBNRKenworth * CynicalC * NoochM * The Big Poopy Wizard Who Grants Wishes To The Children * Vikstar123HD Minecraft * TBNRfrags * MAMA WOOF * Lachlan Series: These are some of the series' that Woofless has done, or is doing right now. * Factions w/TBNRFrags Seasons; {First on Extronus, Second and Third on Cosmic PvP-Third Season in progress} * Factions Challenge Seasons; Volcano/Lava, and Ice {On Cosmic PvP} * Parkour Maps * Mini Games * Prisons * Economy Survival * Crazy Craft * Mad Pack * Attack of the B-Team * Blood and Bones * Pixelmon * How to Minecraft * UHC Hard Core Category:Preston is boss o rino Category:Pack Category:Woofless